psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Milaria
OPIS Milaria to 19 letnia suczka rasy doberman. W psim patrolu pełni role strażnika dżungli. Jest dziewczyną Drego. WYGLĄD Jej sierść jest koloru bardzo jasno brązowego. Ma grzywkę , którą zakrywa jej prawe oko i jest tego samego koloru co sierść. Jej oczy mają normalnie kolor zielone, ale zmienia się on w zależności od emocji suczki. W zasadzie to lewe oko bo prawe ma " zaćmę", ale nie jest na nie ślepa. Dzięki niemu Milaria widzi czy ktoś kłamał czy nie. Ma oklapnięte uszy. CHARAKTER Suczka normalnie jest przyjazna i miła. Lubi się bawić. Bardzo lubi pomagać innym,a zwłaszcza swoim przyjaciołom. Do swojej pracy podchodzi bardzo poważnie. Jeśli ktoś chce zniszczyć albo zaszkodzić dżungli staje się bardzo agresywna. Co do lowelasów to jest spokojna, ale w głosie ma zawsze w takich sytuacjach sarkazm. I to najbardziej jadowity jaki jest znany. Jest twardzielką. Nie mam mowy o tym, żeby wcisnąć ją w sukienkę. Albo chociaż ją namówić. Masz jak w banku, że zrobi ci niezłą awanturę. Co do nieznajomych jest oschła i mało sympatyczna. Jak ktoś z nią zaczyna to kończy przynajmniej z solidną śliwą pod okiem. Dla swoich córek jest bardzo kochająca. Oddałaby za nie życie! Nie reaguje na zaczepki, ale jeśli ktoś ciągle będzie ją prowokował, to LEPIEJ ŻEBY SZYBKO NAPISAŁ TESTAMENT BO W 5 MINUT PRZENIESIE GO DO INNEGO ŚWIATA. Czyli prościej mówiąc zabije go. Tak samo reaguje gdy ktoś chce zkrzywdzić jej przyjaciół lub rodzinę. Do nieznajomych i wrogów jest bardzo wycofana i nie ufna. Nie zawacha się zaatakować! Nie cierpi gdy ktoś nie dotrzymuje danego słowa. Gdy ma zły dzień lepiej z nią nie zadzierać! Chodzi wtedy zamknięta w sobie i trudno z nią porozmawiać. Ale jeśli ktoś ją zdenerwuje to NIECH LEPIEJ BIERZE NOGI ZA PAS! Mało wtedy co nie zabije! Co do jej chłopaka to jest dla niego bardzo miła i romantyczna. Życie by za niego oddała! Bardzo go kocha. Kiedyś chodziła z Traitorem, ale on ją zostawił i złamał jej tym serce. Na szczęście szybko się z tego pozbierała. Teraz nie mają ze sobą dobrych relacji. Starają się siebie nawzajem unikać. Ale jak staną sobie na drodze, to lepiej się odsunąć! Zaczynają na siebie warczeć i krzyczeć! O mało co nie dojdzie do bójki! UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Jest bardzo szybka! Jeśli chce, może przegonić nawet geparda. W walce pokona każdego. Nawet tygrysowi może porządnie przywalić. Jest bardzo silna. Potrafi podnieść 1000kg! Umie również tworzyć solidne budowle. Ma też bardzo mocne szczęki i bardzo ostre kły, które potrafią zrobić krzywdę. Posiada wyśmienity wzrok i słuch. Z orientacją też nie najgorzej. Bardzo dobrze pływa. Potrafi ryczeć (tak ryczeć) bardzo głośno. Świetnie wspina się po drzewach. STRÓJ Czasem tylko nosi pelerynę ( w zasadzie to ma ich kilka. Każdą w innym kolorze, ale częściej nosi swoją ulubioną z liści sklejonych że sobą za pomocą żywicy). Czasem też nosi szarą bluzę z kapturem ( tak to jej cały strój na misję). POJAZD Nie posiada WYPOSAŻENIE Nie potrzebuje gdyż świetnie radzi sobie bez niego. DUBBING 'Polski - '''Ewelina Lisowska '''Angielski -' RODZINA Drego - chłopak Simi - córka Mister - córka CYTATY STRACH * BRAK!!!! BIOGRAFIA Suczka przyszła na świat podczas gwieździstej nocy w kwiecie. Od samego początku była sama. Przyszła na świat w surowych warunkach, bo była sama i znalazła się w dżunglii. Jednak musiała sobie radzić. Zbudowała sobie domek w środku dżungli i tam mieszkała. Często pomagała zwierzętom, gdy potrzebowały pomocy. Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia, gdy spacerowała po dżungli zauważyła grupkę psów ( to było na samym początku, gdy w PP było tylko 8 piesków). Na początku im nie udała i postanowiła mieć ich na oku, dlatego dyskretnie ich śledził. Jednak zauważyła drwala, który chciał zciąć drzewo, które było pod ochroną. Na początku zwróciła mu uwagę, ale gdy zabaczyła, że drwal nic sobie nie robił z upomnienia krew w niej zawrzała i przepędziła go aż się za nim kurzyło. Wszystko to widziały psy, które śledziła. Jednak nadal im nie ufała i wyszczerzyła zęby. Uspokoiła się dopiero w tedy, gdy chłopak, który był razem z psami pokazał jej ręką, że nic nie zrobią ani jej, ani dżungli. Wtedy nabrała do nich zaufania i nawet ich polubiła. Wtedy też dostała swoją odznakę po raz pierwszy. Jednak nie było dane jej długo cieszyć się z nowych przyjaciół. * LUBI * Zabawę * Spędzać czas z córką * Patrolować dżunglę * Walczyć ( ale nie dla przyjemności, tylko wtedy kiedy jest to konieczne) * Pomagać innym NIE LUBI * Nudy * Wrogów PP * Kłamst * Oszustów i fałszywców * Antagonistów HOBBY * Patrolowanie dżungli * Walki CIEKAWOSTKI * Jest pupyfikacją głównej bohaterki książki, którą bardzo lubi siostra autorki * Jest mamą Simi i Mister * Jest bardzo silna * Jest bardzo szybka * Jest twardzielką * Potrafi zrobić naprawdę porządną krzywde * Potrafi unieść 1000kg * Jest nieustraszona * Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku Powrót * Nie ma rodziców * Nie urodziła się tak jak normalny pies, tylko przyszła na świat w kwiecie * Jest odporna na różnego typu środki usypiające, uspokajające itp. * Ma tzw. "oko prawdy" * W pełni ufa swojej córce * Jej oczy zmieniają kolor w zależności od jej emocji, zielony wyraża radość i jest jej neutralną barwą oczu, niebieski - smutek, fioletowy zawstydzenie, zażenowanie, brązowe - zdziwienie, żółty - ciekawość, czerwony - złość, różowy miłość, pomarańczowy - rozbawienie, a szary - strach (chociaż jeszcze nigdy się ten kolor nie pojawił). * Kiedy odczuwa dwoje różnych emocji jednocześnie, pojawia się u niej zjawisko heterochromi. * Posiada moc błękitnego płomienia (jak coś to wymyśliłam tę moc i jest dosyć żadna, można powiedzieć Mityczna) i nikt o tym nie wie oprócz niej. Nawet jej córka i Ryder * Jest w niej zakochany Drego z wzajemnością * Ona i Drego to para * Z powodu jej zmiennokolorowych oczu bardzo trudno jest jej ukryć to co czuje. Możliwe jest to dopiero wtedy, gdy zamknie oczy. * Ukrywa swoje drugie pochodzenie( Narazie) * Dawniej była partnerką Traitora. * ￼Ona i Traitor nie mają za dobrych relacji * Ukrywa przed Simi, że Traitor to jej tata, tak samo jęk nie mówi Traitorowi, że ma córkę. Uważa, że tak będzie lepiej. GALERIA Doberman.jpg|moje nie udane OC Milaria lying with flag of Scotland painted on her paw Scotland Trip Special 2019.PNG|cudo narysowane przez Chye Maverest Forever z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 15631819088513490154734982772661.jpg|Kotka Milaria Untitled50-0.png|Bardziej normalne ID DregoandMilaria.png|Day 1 Milaria X Drego kissing Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Doberman Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Wysocy Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Zakochane Kategoria:Szybka Kategoria:Silna Kategoria:Silne